How It Truly Ended
by Yuu-Booty
Summary: This is my take how Naruto should've ended. How Naruto realized how much Sasuke means to him, how Sasuke realized that he always loved Naruto, and how Sakura realized she never loved Sasuke.
1. Chapter 2

**Here is the first chapter of How It Truly Ended! Omg I'm so stoked for this story, like I've been reading NaruSasu forever and now I've finally written my own!**

**I hope you all like this story as much I enjoyed writing it ^.^**

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto was still asleep, after losing all that blood. Before the blond had passed out by the blood lost he had spilled out his feelings to Naruto. He had told him that he had wanted to talk to him when they were kids. He had always wanted to but he didn't want to seem weak.

"Naruto." He whispered. He had already known that he had feelings for Naruto. Feelings that were far beyond that brothers could feel. He didn't know if it was love though. Maybe.

He felt the blood continue to poor out of his arm like a never ending stream. His eyes began to waver. Was this the end of him? Was he going to die now?

He looked over at the unconscious Naruto. A smile tugged on the corner of his lips. Actually, he didn't care if he died or not. As long as he died next to his closest person nothing mattered anymore.

Feeling himself about to pass out, the last words he says are," See you in the afterlife...my friend."

(Couple hours later)

"...Uke...Sasuke...Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke heard the voice call for him. He heard the sadness in her words. The concern dripping.

"S-Sakura?" He said weakly, his eyes fluttering. He saw a glimpse of pink and cheeks shiny from tears.

When his one good eye opened he saw Sakura with her head lowered, tears falling from those green eyes.

Funny. It reminded him from the time he woke up from Haku nearly killed him.

When she heard his voice her eyes snapped open. She looked down at him.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She said, ger voice shaking.

Sasuke stared at her as she began to heal his bloody stump. Even after all those times of him rejecting her dates, telling her how weak she was, nearly _killing_ her two times and let her fall to her death in lava, he knew that she still had feelings towards him.

"Sakura..." He said.

As she continued to heal him, she look away and looked down at him, her eyes shiny from the tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura...for everything." He said. He meant it to.

Sakura sniffed and turned her head away from his gaze.

"You had better be." Sasuke heard her scold.

That made Sasuke confused. After all that he had put her through all he got was a scolding? That didn't seem right to him.

Kakashi had finally caught up to Sakura and was both pleased and shock to see his three former students together. He saw Sakura healing Naruto's arm and scolding him for his recklessness on fighting Sasuke alone. He saw as Naruto laughed at her and scratch the back of his head. His eyes than fell on Sasuke who was watching Naruto. He was looking at Naruto with a look of longing. A look that Naruto has been giving Sakura since their academy days.

That was the moment Kakashi learned that Sasuke had feelings for Naruto.

"Ahh! Thanks Sakura-chan! The pains all gone!" Naruto exclaimed with his loud voice.

Sakura smiled at her hyperactive teammate. Even through this war he was still so happy.

"You're welcome Naruto." She said.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, his eyes beaming.

"How about you Sasuke? Is the pain all gone?"

Sasuke, who was still staring at Naruto, blinked.

"My arm..." Sasuke looked down at his now healed arm. The pain was gone and the bleading had stopped. It felt weird to him though, not seeing his hand anymore.

"It feels fine. Thank you Sakura." He said.

She blushed and replied back to him," You're welcome Sasuke-kun."

Again, Sasuke didn't feel that it was right that she had blushed.

Kakashi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his three former students.

"Isn't it time for you two to dispel the Infinite Tsukiyomi?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot." Naruto said, standing up. He held his hand out for Sasuke. His fingers were formed in the Seal of Reconciliation.

"Ready for this Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at the fingers in front of him.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, standing up. He wrapped his two fingers around Naruto's. Without saying anything they both knew the were releasing everybody from the jutsu.

* * *

_The two had done it. They had released everybody. All the Shinobi that had gather for the war were estatic to learn that I was over. Both Madara and Kaguya were defeated and the last Uchiha did not want to kill the five Kage any longer._

_Each of the for Kage woke up and were glad to learn that Madara has been defeated, celebrating with their village shinobi._

_Tsunade wasn't celebrating. She had waken up next to Orochimaru, who had been awake alongside Suigetstu, Karin, and Juugo._

_They both gave each other a look and Orochimaru gave Tsunade an understanding nod. He knew that there was no chance that he'd be taking over Konoha anytime soon._

* * *

_Hinata waken up from the jutsu. The first thing that came to her mind was Naruto. Wondering where here precious Naruto was. She looked around frantically for the hyper ninja. Her eyes stopped though at a figure on the ground._

_Her cousin Neji was lying on a rock, eyes closed now. She let out a tiny gasp, covering her mouth. _

_She had forgotten that he sacrificed his life to save her. Her cousin that had helped her train and watched over her had died and all she could think about was Naruto._

_Her hands fell from her face and her hair shadowed her eyes. For the first time ever she did not want to think of Naruto._

* * *

_Yamato woke up, pushing the wood and rubble off of his bruised body. He felt so tired. So very tired. He began to lose his footing and was about to fall flat on his face, when someone caught him. He looked at his rescuer and saw Kakashi._

_The masked Shinobi gave him a look that told him that the war was over. Yamato looked away from Kakashi and saw his former students Sakura and Naruto, who was giving him a toothy smile and a thumbs up._

_Next to him was Sasuke, who was gazing at Naruto. _

_Yamato blinked. He looked from Sasuke to Naruto than to Kakashi who nodded at him._

_Yamato looked back at the two saviors and smiled._

_They looked cute together to him._

* * *

"Naruto I've gotta say. You're one in a million." Tsunade praised to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled in embarrassment.

"Hehe thanks granny." Naruto thanked her.

Tsunade smiled at him. _He_ was right about this boy. He had definitely grown up to become a hero.

'_You were right Jiraya...he's become an excellent Shinobi.'_

* * *

"Are you really leaving Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked timidly.

Sasuke was just about to walk pass through the village gates. He turned his head around to see that Sakura had come to see him off. Or try something else.

"Yes. I want to redeem myself. I've done so many bad things. I've hurt so many people. I've got to make up for it." He answered.

Sakura grabbed her arm and looked down at the ground shyly.

"Can I...go with you?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief. She was going to leave her family, friends and village just to be with _him_. A boy she barely knew.

It was time for her to realize this.

He fully turned around to face her and took a deep breath.

"Sakura. I don't like you." He said bluntly. He wasn't surprised to see her face fall.

_"_Well. I shouldn't be surprised." She told him, giving him a sad smile.

"You always did find me annoying."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Sakura. You were a rude girl who couldn't fight to save your life and only care about how much attention I paid towards you."

Sakura's smile fell and she began to tremble.

"Is that really what you think of me Sasuke-kun?" She asked, her voice was shaky.

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes that's what I **thought **if you."

Sakura's eyes were wide.

"Sakura I think you've grown up to be an amazing kunoichi. You've become a great medic and one of the strongest girls I've ever met." He walked over to her, closing the gap between them.

"You've also become extremely beautiful." He told her with a warm smile. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat.

"So beautiful that you'll find somebody better than me."

Her smile dropped a bit.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't return your feelings back, but you have to understand that just because you "love" me, doesn't mean I'll love you back."

It was silent. Sasuke didn't know if he finally got it through her, but he really didn't care. He didn't lover her and he wanted her to understand that. Even if it came out in a harsh way.

When she didn't say anything back he backed away to her and began walking back to the gates.

He didn't stop when he heard her say these words, "Thank you Sasuke-kun. For opening my eyes for me."

He glanced over his shoulder and saw that she was looking at him with determination.

"I'll work hard on moving on from you. Cha!"

Sasuke just smirked. Glad that, that was out of the way. Without looking back he raised his hand in goodbye.

He was looking forward to seeing how much she changed when he returned.

* * *

a few miles into the forest he saw something that caught his eye.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, when he saw the blonde leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"So you're really leaving again huh?" Naruto asked.

Not looking at him Sasuke nodded his head.

"Tsunade is allowing me to do this Naruto. To make up for my wrong doings."

"What wrong doings? You defeated the threat of the world! You shouldn't have to do this!"

Sasuke shrugged at Naruto's outburst.

"It's not that I don't want to do this Naruto. It'll help clear my mind. Help me forget about the bad things I've both done and witnessed."

Naruto snorted in irritation.

"Well at least let granny grow you a new arm. I mean you can't do any jutsu with just one."

"The process will take over three days. I want to leave now."

Sasuke began to walk pass him, but stopped when Naruto held something out to him. When he figured out what it was his eyes widened a bit.

"My headband..." Sasuke took it from Naruto and gazed at it. Naruto had it...this entire time.

"You don't have to wear it, but at least hold on to it so you can remember where you're from."

Sasuke looked from his headband and back to Naruto. Oh yeah, Naruto was a truly amazing person.

"Huh? W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked when Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond.

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you for everything." He thanked Naruto.

Naruto was extremely taken back by Sasuke hugging him, but nevertheless he returned the hug back.

"No problem Sasuke." He said with a smile.

Sasuke pulled away and with a tiny smile he said to him, "Don't you and Sakura act like I'll be gone forever. I'll be back as soon as I can. Believe it."

Naruto gaped when Naruto said his old catchphrase, than smirked.

"Got it." He said giving him a thumbs up.

Sasuke just gave him one last look and than jumped into the trees. Leaving behind his important person and his home, looking forward for the day he returns.

**Omigosh I've finally started it! The true ending of what Naruto should've been. **

**This is just the beginning of the story and I guarantee you that it's going to be the cutest thong ever.**

**I'm going to start things off 2 years after the war, the same time when that shit movie took place.**

**Hope you guys are looking forward to it ;)**

**Fav and Rev**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hiya sniggle snork. I updated as soon as I can which would happen to be today.**

**I'm saying right now that there will be no kind of ninja action whatsoever. The reason why is because I can't write fighting scenes to save my life. However there will be bed action. Like the action of a guy inside a other guy. **

**That reminds me, if you don't like yaoi GTFO. I can't stress that enough.**

**If you don't like two guys kissing don't read.**

**If you don't like two guys touching, don't read.**

**If you don't like two guys fucking, don't read.**

**If you don't like a guy getting pregnant, DON'T READ.**

**This is the only warning you'll get so don't bitch on later about not getting any warnings.**

**Okay are we good?**

**Splendid.**

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto wake up!" 19 year old Sakura shouted, pounding on his front door. She was sent by Tsunade to bring Naruto to her. Tsunade had something really important to tell the two.

"Ugh! Naruto wake up!" She nearly screamed. She brought her fist back ready to knock the door down, but stopped when the door finally opened.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." 19 year old Naruto greeted, with a cheerful smile. He was already dressed, wearing his white shirt that had his clan symbol, black pants, and his ninja sandals.

"Eh? You're already dressed? Why?" Sakura asked.

Naruto placed his hands on his hips, frowning at the girl.

"Don't tell me you're shocked because I got dressed early Sakura-chan." He said glumly.

Sakura chuckled at Naruto's feigned sadness. She always laughed when he pretended to be sad. She was so use to him being so happy and cheerful that him being sad was completely new to her.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I couldn't help it. You're not the one to be up so early anyway. You do know that its seven right?"

Naruto's face lit up.

"Yep! Early morning training with Konohamaru is always exciting." He said.

It was Sakura's turn to frown.

"Didn't you hear me? Lady Tsunade wants to tell us something important."

"What's granny got to tell us so early in the morning?" Naruto asked, scratching his short, shaggy hair.

Sakura turned around and began to walk.

"You'll know if you stop with the questions and come on already."

Naruto huffed at her rudeness, but followed her anyway. She was curious on what the granny wanted to tell the both of them anyway.

"Hey granny!" Naruto exclamed when he walked into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade, who was surrounded by heaps of papers, looked over them and shouted, "How many times have I told you not to call me to brat!?"

Naruto held up his fingers and began to count.

"I forgot, hold on how old are you again? Maybe that'll help jog my memory."

A vain pulsed on the side of Tsunade's head. The brat had the nerve to make fun of her age!

She was about to pummel him to a pulp, but Sakura beat him to it. She smacked him upside the head. Hard.

"Idiot, don't disrespect lady Tsunade!" She ordered, fuming.

"It was a joke Sakura, a joke." Naruto told her. He held his hands up in defense, trying to protect himself from her upcoming attacks.

"Stand down Sakura. I didn't call you both here to star a fight."

Sakura glared at Naruto, who took a breath of relief.

"What did you call us in here than?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's glare turned into curiosity, matching Naruto's current expression.

"Yeah. I was wondering the same thing." She said.

Tsunade picked up a scroll from the desk and handed it to Sakura.

"This was delivered today by a messenger eagle. It's addressed to the both of you."

Sakura unraveled the scroll and began to read it with Naruto hovering over her trying to read it as well.

When Sakura finished reading it, she dropped the scroll on the ground.

"Sakura I didn't even finish it! Was does it say?" Naruto asked, bending down to pick up the scroll.

Sakura bit her bottom left.

"I-it's a message from Sasuke-kun..he's back in the village.

"..."

"WHATTTT!"

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stopped as he stepped inside the village. He looked up at the Hokage's building and smiled.

Was Naruto always that loud?

* * *

"S-s-s-Sasuke's back? Already? It's only been two years!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Tsunade was rubbing the side of her head. Why did Naruto have to be so loud?

"Well brat, than you should realize that Sasuke wanted to finish as soon as possible to return back to the village."

Naruto was bouncing on the balls of his feet now.

"Is he in the village right now? Where is he?" He asked the Hokage excitedly.

"I have no clue if he's back or not." Tsunade said with a shrug.

Naruto lowered his head in disappointment. He quickly raised his head back up with his hands clenched and face full of determination.

"Well whatever. Sasuke's finally coming back to the village. This is great!"

Sakura watched Naruto with wary eyes.

She turned her attention to the floor looking nervous.

_'Sasuke-kun is finally back. I know I shouldn't feel this way but..._' She thought, grabbing her arm. It's been 2 years since Sasuke rejected her feelings towards him. After he had left she had put her attention towards the hospital, helping as much as she could. All of the stress from that was able to preoccupy her from Sasuke, but after hearing that he's returning already...

She gritted her teeth.

_'No Sakura. You're over him. If Ino-pig can get over him than so can you.'_ She thought.

She wasn't going to be that fan girl that only thought about Sasuke. Not anymore.

"Hey Sakura-chan we should plan a welcome home party for Sasuke. Let him know that he's been missed ever since he left." She heard Naruto say.

She turned her attention to him. He was looking at her with a hopeful smile.

"Wouldn't that be a fun thing to do Sakura-chan?"

A tiny smile formed on her face.

"Yeah. That would be a fun thing to do." She agreed.

Naruto let out a loud whooping noise.

"Great! I gotta go tell everyone!" He said, running to the door.

"Thanks for the news granny!" Naruto said, closing the door behind him.

Tsunade chuckled at Naruto.

"God that kid never runs out of energy does he?" She asked Sakura.

Sakura was looking at the door that Naruto had left through. She shook her head.

"No. He never does."

* * *

"Huh!? Seriously Sasuke-kun is coming back to the village?" The beautiful Ino Yamanaka said with bewilderment.

Naruto had run through the village yelling in excitement about Sasuke's return and when he saw Ino and her team walking out he just had to tell them.

"About time." Shikamaru said, in a not caring tone. Seriously he didn't care.

"Do you when he's getting back?" Chouji asked as he munched on his barbecue chips.

"No, but he might be back by today so I'm going to hold a party for him." Naruto told the trio.

"Ooooh lets have it at the barbecue." Ino suggested.

Naruto gave her a crestfallen look.

"Uh I was looking forward at having it at Ichiraku." He told her.

Ino frowned at him.

"Just because you like ramen doesn't mean that everyone else will Naruto."

"Well what if everyone doesn't want barbecue Ino?" Shikamaru said, getting Naruto's back.

"That's a stupid question Shikamaru I mean who doesn't like barbecue?"

"I'm with Ino on this." Chouji said still munching on the chips.

Shikamaru crossed his arms.

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Well than. It's decided. Sasuke-kun's party will be held at the barbecue." She clapped her hands together.

Naruto gave her a nervous laugh.

"Well I guess its okay than." He than asked suddenly, "Would you guys make the reservations than? That would help out a whole lot."

Ino gave him a thumbs up with a toothy smile.

"Why of course. Anything to make Sasuke-kun feel as if we all missed him."

"Which most of us haven't." Shikamaru muttered. Ino ignored the comment.

"Okay lets have the party start at six! I'll invite more people." Naruto told them and without warning he jumped off.

"Man he sure is excited that Sasuke is coming back." Chouji said, watching Naruto jump from building to building.

"It's really adorable, don't you think so Shikamaru?" Ino asked, elbowing him.

"Whatever." Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

"So will you guys come?" Naruto asked, after he told Hinata, Kiba and Shino his plan.

"Welcome back party huh? I don't know. Akamaru and I have some training to do don't we boy?"

"Woof!"

"Aww what about you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata, who has been training much more often and thinking about Naruto a lot less nodded.

"I've got training to do, but if I have time I'll try to make it." Hinata told her with a smile.

Naruto smiled back.

"Thanks Hinata! I knew that I could count on you." Without another question he left the team alone.

"...He didn't even ask me if I wanted to go." Shino quietly said.

"Well no duh. Speak up next time." Kiba told him and the bug user could only droop his head in sadness.

* * *

As the day went on Naruto was able to get TenTen and Lee to come to the party as well. He didn't want to stay to long in their presence however. It would've reminded him how Neji wouldn't be able to attend.

"Lets see. That's eight people in total." Naruto said as he walked through the village, counting off the people that were attending.

"Geez what's a party without the person we're throwing it for though? I've got find Sasuke and see if he's in the village yet."

Naruto began to run and turned around a corner, but bumped into somebody.

"Ouch!" A voice cried.

Naruto looked down at the ground to see who he had knocked over.

"Oh hey Konohamaru." Naruto said casually to the little chunin.

Konohamaru rub his head and glared at Naruto.

"What's the big deal Naruto! First you ditch me for our training, than you knock me onto the ground? What's up with that?"

Naruto held out his hand for him.

"Mmm well I'm sorry. I'm in the biggest rush right now. I got amazing news from granny this morning.

Taking the hand Konohamaru asked, "And what's that?"

"Sasuke's back in the village! Well not yet anyway, but he's on his way so he should be here soon."

Konohamaru blinked at him.

"What are you talking about? He's already in the Village. I saw him this morning when I was looking for you."

"..."

"WHATTTT!

* * *

Sasuke looked outside of Tsunade's windows. There goes Naruto again, screaming his head off.

"Well Sasuke. Do you have any questions?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke turned his attention back to her.

"Nope." He told her simply. Tsunade was taken back. Back when he was a genin and she gave him missions he seemed so cold and non-caring. Not he seemed carefree and...caring.

"I'll just go look for my old teammate. He's been screaming since I've stepped into the village and I want to see what that's about." He said smiling. He gave Tsunade a wave goodbye and walked out of her office, hoping to find Naruto as soon as possible.

"Granny! Sasuke's back!" Naruto yelled right in his face.

How soon it was.

* * *

**Omigosh Sasuke is back after what, one chapter?**

**Okay I'm going to warn you now that Sasuke will be a bit ooc. Like just a bit. Also he's going to be a pacifist. I believe that he wanted to be a ninja because Itachi was and later I learned that Itachi was a pacifist (Which in my opinion I think is the cutest thing ever.) So yeah, he's following his brothers footsteps.**

**I'm going to do Hinata right. Instead of being a childbearer for Naruto I'm going to make sure she's not annoying.**

**I'm also going to do right for Sakura because in a way I do like her. If she was never into Sasuke she could've been a way more likeable character. Like think about, she still would be weak, but she would be able to train to be stronger alongside Sasuke and Naruto. Not after Sasuke leaves.**

**God I love Kakashi like I seriously do, but he's not going to be Hokage in this story. Both the manga and The Last didn't explain shit about his run as a Hokage so sadly he'll still be a Jounin. **

**That's all I got to say for this chapter, until next time **

**Fav and Rev**


	3. Chapter 4

**Yo Yuubooty here lol. Bet you're all wondering where I've been….nowhere honestly, I've just been avoiding this fic for no particular reason but I'm back :3 Narusasu has always been and will always be one of my otps so of course I have to finish a fanfic dedicated to a what if ending of them.**

**I was a dumb high schooler when I wrote this but I'm back and a bit smarter lol so I plan on doing justice and fixing all the gross spelling and grammar errors.**

**I plan on posting this story on Ao3 by the end of the weekend so be on the lookout, my name is Yuubooty on that website as well, my profile pic being the adorable Aoba Seragaki 3**


End file.
